


Heavy Beta of Sam & Cas scenes from First Born [SPN 9X11]

by counteragent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counteragent/pseuds/counteragent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of the Sam & Cas scenes from 9X11, "First Born". Original script written by SPN writer Robbie Thompson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Beta of Sam & Cas scenes from First Born [SPN 9X11]

**Author's Note:**

> First Born, rewritten scenes  
> Original Author: Robbie Thompson  
> Beta: balder12  
> Goal: My goal was to change as little of the scenes as possible, because I don't have the benefit of knowing how this episode fits into the larger season arc. However, I did want to rework the tone and emotional resonance, and I took the liberty of adding a small plot point that I feel is in keeping with the characters this season.
> 
> A tumblr post with images of the script as aired with my Tracked Changes is here: http://counteragentfilms.tumblr.com/post/74832023530/fan-rewrite-of-sam-cas-scenes-from-9x11-changing

INT: LIBRARY, BUNKER

Close up of a PB&J sandwich. Lips chew. Sounds of teeth mashing and saliva swishing. The sound is almost comedic, but not quite.

CASTIEL [clearly not enjoying the sandwich.]  
Mm.

SAM [entering the bunker]  
Hey.

CASTIEL places the sandwich on a plate and repositions it…next to a tower of sandwiches on plates that covers nearly the entire table.

CASTIEL  
Tastes like...molecules.

SAM [indicating the pile of sandwiches]  
Cas, what the hell?

CASTIEL calmly gestures at the sandwiches, which all disappear except the last one.

CASTIEL  
When I was human, I had to eat constantly. It…annoyed me.

SAM  
Yeah, a lot of human things are pretty annoying.

CASTIEL  
But...I enjoyed the taste of food -- particularly peanut butter with grape jelly, not jam. Jam I found unsettling.

SAM [sitting on the table next to CASTIEL a bit warily]  
So, what? Now you can't taste PB and J?

CASTIEL  
No, I-I taste every molecule.

SAM  
Not the sum of its parts, huh?

CASTIEL  
It's overwhelming. It's disgusting. [looks at the sandwich] Worst of all, it does not satisfy. I’m left with only the hunger. 

SAM and CASTIEL share a look. CASTIEL stands up, hand raised. SAM backs away slightly. It’s subtle, but unmistakable. Cas’s hands have meant pain in the past.

CASTIEL [talking quietly, lowering his hand and holding it out palm up]  
We need to continue your healing. We're almost done.

CASTIEL cages SAM's face with both hands, fingers resting lightly on SAM’s face. CASTIEL starts to heal SAM. Suddenly he looks a little concerned

SAM  
What?

CASTIEL [trying to cover it up]  
Nothing.

SAM [slaps his hand away]  
You're a terrible liar.

CASTIEL  
That is not true. I once deceived and betrayed both you and your brother.

SAM [humorless huff of a laugh]  
Cas, what's wrong?

CASTIEL  
I noticed something. It's resonating inside you.

SAM  
What?

CASTIEL  
Something angelic.

SAM [growing horror]  
He’s still here, inside me?

CASTIEL [placing a hand on SAM’s shoulder]  
Sam. No. Gadreel is gone. 

SAM looks unsure.

CASTIEL  
Maybe we should call Dean.

SAM [moves away and sits down on a chair]  
No. He wanted to go, and he’s gone. I need to handle this without him.

 

END SCENE

****************

INT: LIBRARY, BUNKER

SAM and CASTIEL are in the Bunker doing some research.

CASTIEL  
I've found, well, something. It's a detail about when angels leave their vessels...I think. It's Enochian,  
which can be a bit flowery. "And the departed shall remain, and the remains shall be the departed".

SAM  
Okay, so, when an angel leaves a vessel, they leave behind a piece of themselves. Like, uh...like an angelic fingerprint.

CASTIEL  
Whatever you want to call it, this piece of the departed contains Grace.

SAM  
Wait, you're saying there's angelic Grace inside of me?

CASTIEL  
Yes. 

SAM  
That doesn’t sound good.

CASTIEL  
It is unnatural. But now that we know it’s there, perhaps it might be useful.

[CASTIEL sets down the book and picks up a file titled 'On the Inner Workings of Angels']

According to this, we may be able to use the Grace that remains inside you to track Gadreel...If we can extract it.

SAM  
How would we do that?

CASTIEL  
Well...painfully.

[he holds up a picture of a huge syringe with a 4-inch long needle]

The Men of Letters believed that you could perform a tracking spell with extracted Grace, but they were never able to test the theory.

SAM  
Well, they didn't have a guinea pig, but we do.

CASTIEL [confused]  
The bunker has a guinea pig? 

SAM [holding up the image of the syringe]  
These guys sure had a thing for needles. I think I might know where this is.

END SCENE

****************

INT: BUNKER

SAM and CASTIEL are walking down the stairs in the main room.]

CASTIEL  
Sam, may I ask you a question?

SAM  
You just did.

CASTIEL  
Can I ask you another question?

SAM [sighs—he doesn’t have Dean’s touch with angel banter]  
Yeah. What's up?

[They stop in the doorway to the hall and face each other]

CASTIEL  
Sam, the trials. I know why you chose not to go through with it. Why you chose to live rather than to sacrifice yourself. 

SAM [clearly not wanting to talk about it]  
Yeah. I made a mistake. I trusted Dean.

[SAM stalks off to the medical room. CASTIEL follows.]

CASTIEL  
What Dean did --

SAM  
Look, it doesn't matter what Dean did, not really. I could have put a stop to all this, Cas. I could have closed the gates of hell. You always have a choice.

CASTIEL  
Sometimes it only seems that way.

SAM  
There is always a choice. I don’t die when I am supposed to, not ever. I always have a debt to settle. 

[SAM sets a box down on a table next to a gurney. He talks off his plaid button-up shirt leaving him in just a thin t-shirt.]  
[SAM hands the box to CASTIEL and sits down on the gurney.]

Let's start balancing the books.

CASTIEL opens the box and it is revealed to contain the huge needle pictured in the file

 

END SCENE

****************

INT: BUNKER, MEDICAL ROOM

SAM is lying on the gurney and CASTIEL has the huge syringe needle posed to extract some angel grace. Before he can begin, Sam speaks.

SAM  
How could you tell? That Gadreel was gone?

CASTIEL  
Your mind, it’s familiar to me. When I broke the Wall Death erected…

SAM  
…When you took the burden of Lucifer from me.

CASTIEL  
I learned you.

SAM looks at the ceiling, but gives a tiny nod. CASTIEL punctures the needle into the side of SAM's neck, right below his left ear. SAM gasps in pain.

CASTIEL [looking concerned]  
Now comes the part that will actually hurt. l’ll begin the extraction.

[CASTIEL slowly pulls back the plunger and the bottom of the syringe barrel fills with a tiny bit of angel grace. SAM is trying very hard not to cry out from the pain.]

SAM [gasping]  
Is it working?

CASTIEL  
Yeah.

SAM  
But?

CASTIEL  
I-I need to push the needle in deeper. We need more Grace in order to cast the spell.

SAM  
Okay. Do it.

CASTIEL  
Sam, if I get too close to --

SAM  
Damn it, Cas! Just do it.

CASTIEL slowly pushes the needle deeper and starts pulling back on the plunger again. Suddenly, SAM's body lurches and he has flashbacks to images of when GADREEL was inside of him and then to some of the moments when he was performing the trials. CASTIEL pulls out the needle.

SAM [in shock]  
What the hell was that?

CASTIEL  
Your body is regressing to the state it was in before Gadreel.

SAM  
Do we have enough Grace for the summoning spell?

CASTIEL  
Sam.

SAM  
Do we or not, Cas?

CASTIEL  
No.

SAM  
Then keep going.

[CASTIEL again looks very concerned and reluctant.]

END SCENE

****************

INT: BUNKER, MEDICAL ROOM

CASTIEL is still extracting angel grace and SAM is almost unconscious from the pain.

CASTIEL  
Sam? Sam?!

SAM [weakly]  
Keep going.

CASTIEL  
Why?

SAM  
We -- we -- we have to find Gadreel.

CASTIEL [starting to remove the needle from SAM's neck]  
No. Why must the Winchesters run toward death?

SAM [grasps the syringe in CASTIEL's hand and stops him from removing it]  
No, don't. Don't. Don't stop.

CASTIEL  
I don’t want you to die, Sam. It’s not worth your sacrifice.

SAM [voice heartbreakingly soft]  
My life's not worth any more than anyone else's -- not yours or Dean's...or Kevin's. Please. Please, help me do one thing right.  
Keep going.

CASTIEL hesitates and then pushes the needle in further. SAM screams in pain.

END SCENE

****************

INT: BUNKER, MEDICAL ROOM

SAM is nearly unconscious, slowly fading with blood dripping from his nose and eye as CASTIEL continues to extract angel grace until it is all gone. He pulls the needle out of SAM's neck. CASTIEL looks down at Sam, and then shoots half of the grace into his own arm.

CASTIEL presses his fingers to SAM's forehead, healing him.

SAM  
Cas. What the hell was that?!

CASTIEL  
I honored your wish. I kept going.

SAM  
And the Grace?

CASTIEL  
Whatever Grace was inside you is gone now. What's left of Gadreel is in here. We'll just have to try the spell with what we have.

SAM  
It doesn’t look like much. You sure you got it all?

CASTIEL [after a beat. Reluctantly, kindly]  
I’m sorry this didn’t kill you. 

SAM [softly]  
What are you talking about?

CASTIEL  
The only person who has screwed things up more consistently than you...is me. I know what it means to feel sorry, Sam. I know what it’s like to look at your death and feel…relief.

SAM  
I didn’t want to die. I just wanted the choice.

CASTIEL [holding SAM’s gaze until CAS believes SAM]  
Yes, there is time yet to die another day. Let's fight now. 

 

END SCENE

****************

INT: BUNKER, LIBRARY

SAM and CASTIEL are mixing the spell to track GADREEL. They add all the ingredients and then finally add the angel grace. The mixture boils and then fades away. CASTIEL looks away, disappointed.

SAM  
Was that, uh... Was that it?

CASTIEL  
I'm afraid there wasn't enough Grace. We'll have to find Gadreel another way. I'm sorry, Sam.

[SAM suddenly leans over and hugs CASTIEL tightly. CASTIEL stands awkwardly without moving for a moment, before hugging Sam back.]

SAM [chuckling]  
Ah, there you go. [After a beat] Thank you. For…not stopping.

CASTIEL  
You’re welcome, Sam.

[CASTIEL and SAM move back to the books]

CASTIEL  
As far as I'm concerned, Metatron is the key to fixing everything that's wrong. 

SAM  
Agreed. We find Gadreel, we find Metatron.

CASTIEL  
We could use all the help we could get..

SAM [solidly]  
We got this.

END SCENE

****************


End file.
